


Dream Girl

by hopesbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesbarnes/pseuds/hopesbarnes
Summary: You’ve been in love with Bucky since the moment you met him. But he’s never seen it.Based on a request from Tumblr
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Dream Girl

“I’m in love with him, Natasha,” you sigh, “And he only sees me as his best friend who’s a girl.” It was a horrible truth. He was the one the songs made sense about and the star of your daydreams. But he just sees you as his wing girl. The girl up for anything, and always has your back.

You were essentially a plot device in the story that is James ‘Bucky’ Barnes life. The one meant to lead the character to the happiness of some sort. Just not happiness that included you.

“I know honey, he does that to people,” she breathes softly the pity thick in her voice. Natasha had been in love with him too, once upon a time. They were the high school it couple, who realized after four months that they didn’t belong together, just were meant to be friends. She held no love or resentment toward the man, and they remained friends. She did, however, wish he would see that his dream girl was head over heels for him so that she wouldn’t have to comfort her over another bottle of wine. 

“Have you seen that hair, no wonder I’m in love with him. He has,” you take a second to sob, “floppy hair!” The blubbering stage has come and you know you’re going to regret it in the morning. But at this point, what in your life did you not regret. 

The next morning you wake up on the floor, next to an empty glass and a discarded pizza box. Natasha is on the couch, one arm hanging off the other over her eyes. You really didn’t deserve her, she could be with her boyfriend in bed comfortable and instead, she is hungover on your couch.

Deciding moping around the house is lame and pathetic you go to take a shower. It does little to cure the headache, but at least you smell better now. Natasha is still asleep, and you let her electing instead to make breakfast to thank her for listening to your sorry ass. 

She wakes up and mumbles a ‘no’ before eating the food and going to sleep in your bed. So much for spending the day together. Might as well put the day to use and clean the house. That’s what sad people do right?

By 5 pm your house is spotless, and there’s a knocking on your door. You open it to find a disheveled Bucky, anxiously tapping his foot.

“How do I get a girl to go out with me?” 

“Hi to you too,” you reply and open the door wider to let him in. “You’re always with girls, what’s got you so worked up?”

He huffs and collapses on your couch, “Those are just hookups, mindless things. Now this girl? She’s amazing. Her eyes sparkle and her laugh? She’s the girl of my dreams,” he chuckles, “I could die a happy man listening to that sound.” 

You’ve never heard him so enamored for a girl. Your best friend was a one night stand kind of guy, the player who doesn’t settle down. And for the most part that made the whole ‘in love with him,’ thing hurt less. You could lie to yourself and say it wasn’t that he wasn’t in love with you, it was that he didn’t date or fall in love with anyone. 

But if he was freaking out over a girl? Then that meant there was a girl. And that tore your heart even more. 

“She seems special,” you say swallowing all sadness down.

“Never met anyone like her. She’s shy and speaks softly. But will mutter sarcastic things under her breath, and if she catches me staring she blushes heavily.”

“Oh, hey Nat’s asleep in my room. I’m gonna go check on her and change.”

“Okay, I’m gonna find a movie to watch and figure out what I should text her,” he says, completely far gone.

You shut the door to your bedroom and collapse against the door. This was too much. He was in deep for this mystery girl. Nat’s unfortunately awake and sees you crying against the door. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong,” she says quickly getting up from the bed to rub your back. 

“Bucky’s here. He’s got a hardcore crush on a girl. Never,” you heave trying to control your emotions enough to speak, “Seen him like this,” 

You recount the story quickly to Nat while rubbing your eyes and blowing into a tissue.

“Honey, calm down. Are you sure he’s not talking about you? Maybe he’s being mysterious because it’s you?” You pause your crying. Maybe it was you. Everything he said sounded like something you do. What if he finally realized that he was as in love with you as you were him. Maybe your life really could be a fairytale. 

“You fix yourself up, and I’m gonna go home. Miss my Clint, and such. Call me tomorrow and tell me what happens, okay?” she says hugging you tightly and then pushing you towards your closet to change and dry your eyes.

You’re midway through the most boring movie ever, when you decide to see if he’s talking about you.

“Is she from around here?” you blurt out.

“Yeah! Lived here all her life,” he says and you nod. You’ve also lived here all your life. You let the movie continue on.

“What’s her name?”

“Not jinxing this doll,” he laughs and you poke his shoulder to see if he’ll crack but he doesn’t.

The movie finally ends so you turn to him, 

“Where’d the two of you-uh meet?”

“That coffee shop down the street. Ran in to buy a cup and she owns the place. Best damn coffee I’ve ever had too. Doesn’t look at me weird when I order a cup of black coffee,” he says smiling like a fool. You didn’t own a coffee shop. Wanda did, however.

“Wanda?” 

“You know her?!” he asks excitedly. 

“Yeah, she’s amazing,” you say unbeknownst to him that your heart had finally broken in half. No, not half, that was to clean. More like a thousand pieces, that would be hard to piece back together. He wasn’t in love with you, why would he. He was in love with her, the redhaired girl who would give you extra pastries when you worked on assignments in her shop, or comment sweet things on every picture you posted on Instagram. The girl who could only be described as sunshine. Of course, he would fall for her, they would be perfect together. 

“Go to her shop, and order a coffee. Compliment her display, and ask if she wants to check out that new Sokovian restaurant downtown. Her parents were from there, she’ll say yes.” you say.

“You really think she’ll say yes?” he asks nervously.

“Why wouldn’t she, you’re the perfect guy Bucky. She’d be lucky to have you,” you say with a painful smile. He hugs you and thanks you a million times.

A week later you get a facetime call, followed by four urgent texts reading “PICK UP PLEASE”. You answer to see Bucky, with two ties around his neck, a bomber jacket half on and a panicked look on his face. 

“She said yes, we’re going out tonight. I need to leave in like 10 minutes, and I can’t for the life of me figure out what to wear,” he says gasping, “Suit seems too formal, jeans too casual. I’ve never done a date tomorrow. How do you dress?!” the last part comes out as a shout and you see him collapse on his bed.

“Wear one of your button-down shirts with black pants. Leather jacket on top, to make it less formal. Plus you look good in that jacket,” you say and he looks at you shocked.

“How do you do that so quickly?”

“I’m a girl, I’m good at this stuff,” you say omitting the fact you had been planning the outfit he’d wear on his first date with you for years. 

“Gotta go, thanks, doll, you’re the best friend I could ask for!” he says ending the call. Apparently, you’d have to settle for just being the best friend. Bucky had finally found his dream girl, and it wasn’t you.

  
  
  



End file.
